


Fishlegs and Camicazi Portraits

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon - Cressida Cowell
Genre: Accidentally aged up, Art, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Camicazi has dimples and Fishlegs has something that's supposed to be eczema!
Kudos: 10





	Fishlegs and Camicazi Portraits

**Author's Note:**

> When I showed these to my mother, she threw up her hands and said, "Why don't you become an animator instead of majoring in chemical engineering?" which probably was a first for women in STEM.

**Author's Note:**

> These were drawn while listening to book 8, I think. I just finished book 11. The audiobook for 12 is 7 hours... Good thing I got nothing but time.


End file.
